Burned & Electriflying
by NataliaRoma97
Summary: Join Kara summers, mutant, as she moves to Xavier's school for mutants, meets friends, and gets sucked into a looming war, all whilst trying to learn how to control her powers. Family, friendship, love, betrayal, fight or flight. Read and review! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello fanfiction! This is my new story I have been working on the last few months and I hope you all like it. I will hopefully be updating this every Thursday from now on.**

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.**  
**

I stepped out of the crowded airport, luggage in one hand, duffel on the adjacent shoulder, and my wallet in the other hand for the taxi. A yellow cab soon rolled up and the diver helped me load my suitcase into the trunk. I then got into the taxi and gave the driver the directions to my destination.

The drive itself took about half an hour. I stared out the window, watching the city buildings turn into green country fields. Finally, we arrived at a huge mansion with several acres of woods and fields around it. A plaque on the gate read:

'Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'

I paid the cabbie and grabbed all of my things. I walked up the few steps to the grand double door entrance. I sucked in a deep breath and knocked.

The huge wooden door swung open and there stood a tall, dark skinned woman with white hair. _'She looks young, how can her hair be white?'_

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

I nodded, "I'm looking for Scott Summers." Before she could respond a brunette man with red lens sunglasses walked by just behind her. "Uncle Scott!" I shouted as I pushed past the woman and launched myself into my uncle's arms.

"Kara!" Uncle Scott gasped, smiled, and hugged me tighter. He pulled away and surveyed me, "You've grown! And you cut your hair!"

I tucked a piece of my short brown hair behind my ear. "Yeah, I felt like it was time for a change."

"How are your parents?"

"Never better."

"Kara," he suddenly turned serious, "Not that I'm not happy to see you but, what are you doing here?"

The grin faded from my face, "some of the kids at school found out about my mutation and you know…" I trailed off as he nodded. "Anyways, Mom and Dad thought it was time I came here and learned how to control it."

"Come on," Uncle Scott said as he bid me follow him up some stairs and down a few hallways. He stopped at a door at the end of a hallway. "There's someone you should meet." Then he opened the door. Sitting by the window was an elderly bald man in a wheelchair. He smiled as Uncle Scott and I entered. "Sorry to disturb you, Professor."

The Professor waved him off, "It's alright, Scott. Would you mind if I spoke to Kara alone?"

_'How does he know my name?' _I gazed wide-eyed at the man in front of me. Uncle Scott nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, Kara. My name is Charles Xavier. I must say you've grown into a fine young lady, I haven't seen you since you very young." '_The Charles Xavier?' _Flashes of my parents' story flashed through my mind. He chuckled, "Yes, the Charles Xavier. And I know why you are here. I've known your parents and your uncle for a long time and I would be glad to have you here at the school."

"Thank you, sir," I said in relief. Not that I thought he wouldn't allow me to stay, but all the same, this was Professor Charles Xavier. The Professor looked past me at the door.

"You may come in, Jean."

The door opened and a women with short red hair walked in. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

The Professor nodded, "Yes, I would like you to take Kara, here, to her room. She will be sharing with Rogue."

Jean nodded and motioned for me to follow her. _'Who's Rogue? That's a strange name for a girl.' _Jean led me down the set of stairs I had previously gone up and down another two hallways. I was sure I was going to be hopelessly lost the moment someone left me alone.

Jean suddenly opened one of the innumerable doors and gestured for me to enter as well. "This will be your room as long as you stay here. Your classes will start tomorrow…uh, how old are you?"

"Sixteen and a half," I answered as I wandered the room. My roommate, Rogue's , dresser was full of your typical teenage girl things; make-up, school books, a diary, and photos of her and her boyfriend? She had long dark hair with white streaks and brown eyes. The boy next to her had dirty spiked blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Oh, good then you and Rogue will have most of the same classes so she can show you around." I turned to face her.

"So… you're the Jean my Uncle Scott told me about?"

Jean went a little pink, "Oh, you're _that _Kara?"

I nodded, "It's nice to finally meet you." We shook hands quickly.

"You too. But during class you'll have to call me Dr. Gray."

"Of course."

Jean smiled, "Rogue should be back later. Go ahead and get settled."

"Bye, Dr. Gray."

She winked before leaving and closing the door behind her. I sighed and sat down on my bed without a cover. I had finally gotten here, but now what? How could I control my mutation? And even if I did, how could I ever fit in with humans? Would I even fit in here? I stood up to dispel my train of thought and put away my few things in my allotted drawers and space in the closet. Just as I had finished putting some of my favorite books into the drawer of my nightstand, the door opened again.

Standing there was the girl from the picture, my new roommate, Rogue. Her eyes widened in shock of me being in her room, well our room now. _'Here's that make or break moment. Come on, Universe. Hit me with your best shot.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm in a good mood today so I have decided to update ahead of schedule. You can thank me later, JK. Thank you for everybody who favorited, reviewed, or is following me or this story.**

**DGMSilverAirhead03: Hi, bestie thanks for the review and we'll talk about using some of my one-liners.**

**Guest: I'm glad you identify with Kara, I really enjoyed developing her and I don't want her to be seen as some all=powerful mutant she's more of a plus one.**

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own X-men. *tear***  
**

Rogue just stood there staring at me. I shifted awkwardly, _'Guess I better break the ice.'_

"Hi, you must be Rogue. I'm Kara, you're new roommate." I outstretched my hand to her. She hesitated before shaking it with her gloved hand.

"IT's nice to meet you. I'm sorry, I was just really surprised," she apologized before sitting on her bed.

"It's alright; I would've done the same thing in your shoes." I, too, sat down but on my own bed. "Not to be rude, but is your name really Rogue?"

She shook her head, "No, it's really Marie but I prefer Rogue. A lot of the mutants have other names."

I smiled, "I've always wanted to be called Volta."

"Why?" Instead of answering her verbally, I allowed the familiar electrical surge to crawl through my arm into my fingers culminating in my palm in a purplish-red hue.

"Wow, that's really cool."

"Thanks, what's your power?" I asked as I closed my fist, forcing the charged ball to dissipate.

Rogue's expression turned melancholy, "I can, kind of, absorb a person's life or a mutant's power temporarily through touch but it's dangerous. That's probably why I've never had a roommate before."

I could tell that her mutation made her feel lonely and I was going to change that. "Well, you've got one now, plus a friend."

Rogue smiled. "What time is it?"

I glanced at my watch, "Almost five thirty."

"We had better get going, dinner's in a bit and I want to introduce you to my friends."

I followed her down a hallway and a set of stairs into a sort of cafeteria. She led me to the buffet style line before I followed her to a table already nearly full with people.

Rogue and I sat down and immediately four pairs of eyes were on me. The boy beside Rogue was the blue-eyed one from the picture, her boyfriend, I think. Next to him was another boy with spiky brown hair and eyes with huge muscles. On the other side of the table was a small pale girl, even shorter than me, which I didn't think was possible because I got my shortness from my mom. The girl had long brown hair and eyes as well. The last boy was beside her and next to me. He also had brown hair but not spiky like the other two boys, it was longer and styled. He had golden brown eyes that seemed angry and mischievous.

"Guys, this is Kara, my new roommate," Rogue announced making everyone, except the boy next to me, smile in welcome.

I smiled sheepishly, "Hi."

The boy next to Rogue chuckled, "Don't worry. We don't bite. Although there are some mutants here that do." I giggled a little, feeling better. "I'm Bobby, this is Piotr," the muscly guy, "Kitty," the small girl, "and John," the angry dude. Although Piotr and Kitty smiled at me, John merely nodded without saying a word.

"So, Kara, what's your 'special ability'?" Kitty asked.

"I can create and discharge electricity."

"That's way cooler than walking through walls."

"Walking through walls?" She nodded enthusiastically. "What about you? Bobby? Piotr?" John glanced at me curiously since I'd left him out.

"Well, my skin can turn into solid metal plus I have super strength," Piotr answered. _'Hence the muscles.'_

Bobby reached out and touched John's cup, instantly turning the liquid inside into solid ice. "Wow," was all I could say.

"John, show her your power," Rogue told the silent boy. He sighed before taking out a lighter and flicking it on. He then made the flame go into his hand in a sort of fireball.

"Cool," I said nonchalantly. John glared at me.

"It's hotter than what you can do." For some reason his voice sent shivers down my spine.

I glared at him, daring him to challenge me, "Sure it is."

Piotr quickly jumped in to stop a pure hatred-filled fight from breaking out. He turned the conversation to me, asking about where I came from and my family. I conveniently left out the fact that Scott was my uncle, mostly to keep the pyromaniac next to me from hating me even more than he already did.

A little while later, Rogue and I walked back to our room and get ready for bed. The six of us had been hanging out, watching T.V., playing foosball, etc. I was really looking forward to living here. I noticed a piece of white paper on my bed when I walked in. I picked up and read it:

Breakfast

1st Hour Algebra 2 P. Munroe

2nd Hour Mutant history Dr. Gray

Break

3rd Hour Ethics P. Xavier

4th Hour P.E. /

Power Control P. Summers/

P. Munroe

Lunch

5th Hour Mutant biology Dr. Gray

6th Hour Literature P. Xavier

7th Hour Study Hall P. Summers

I shrugged after reading over my schedule, "Not too bad."

Rogue walked over and glanced at my classes. "You have 1st, 2nd, 5th, and 7th with Bobby, Piotr, and I, 3rd and 6th with Kitty, and 4th with John. Everyone has Break and Lunch at the same time."

"Who's Professor Munroe?"

"Oh, that's Storm, you'll meet her tomorrow."

I nodded; but then realized I would be alone with John during 4th hour. Great. Rogue and I said good night and I fell asleep quickly, comfortable in my new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well, it's Thursday and you know what that means...new chapter! Yeah! Thanks for everyone who has favorited, reviewed, or is following me or this story**.

**Lula182: Ha, ha, I swear it's a total coincidence!**

**DGMSilverAirhead03: You'll just have to see how she deals with him.**

The following morning I woke up and quickly got dressed. Rogue was gone, probably to shower. I didn't bother, I like taking showers at night so I didn't look like a drowned cat during class. I somehow found my way to breakfast by myself and sat down next to Piotr, who was munching on an apple. Kitty soon joined us, and then Rogue and Bobby. John didn't come in until five minutes before class and only grabbed a granola bar before we all headed off to class.

As we entered the classroom I saw Professor Munroe standing next to the chalkboard. I instantly recognized her as the woman who had answered the door. Rogue and Bobby sat behind Piotr and I as Professor Storm started the class. The class wasn't horrible, but math wasn't my favorite subject.

Once the bell rang, the four of us proceeded to Mutant History with Jean, I mean Dr. Gray. I liked her already and thought she was good for Uncle Scott. Speak of the devil, I happened to see my uncle running out of Dr. Gray's class just before we reached it. The class itself was really interesting, I've always loved history and this was about my own species.

During the half hour break, the four of us met up with John and Kitty before Kitty and I started for Ethics with Professor X. I swear I've never been in a more stimulating class. The Professor was an amazing teacher and I really enjoyed his class. However, it all ended too soon and I was off to P.E. Even though it was taught by my uncle and Storm and it would help me control my mutation… it was my only class that I was alone, with John. '_Oh, this is gonna be so much fun.'_

When I walked into the exercise room Professor Storm handed me a black tank top and a pair of gray sweats. _'These are way better than the uniforms back at my old school.' _ I quickly changed into them and headed outside where _Professor _Summers and the rest of the class were. Uncle Scott told us to run two laps around the entire mansion. We set of, me in the lead but John was right on my heels. I had run track at my old school so I could run the laps no problem.

I collapsed on the grass when I was finished, at least half the class had a whole other lap to go. I put my knees up and had my hands above my head as my breathing and pulse slowly went back to normal. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, impossibly hot hands grabbed my wrists. My eyes flashed open to find John's arrogantly smirking face right above mine, only upside-down. _'Damn, why does he have to be so cute?'_

"Aww, it little Shocky tired," he cooed in a fake baby voice.

I glared up at him, his proximity was entangling my thoughts, "Get off of me, hothead."

"Naw, I like this angle." I narrowed my eyes as I shocked him. "Ow!" He released my wrists and jumped back. I rolled onto my knees. The matchstick sent me a glare as I smirked at him.

"Serves you right, flame boy."

"This isn't over, Charge."

"Wouldn't dream of it.

Neither Uncle Scott nor Storm noticed our exchange and soon the class continued. We lifted some weights before working on our individual mutations. Storm was trying to teach me how to radiate the electricity all over my body instead of just my hands and wrists. It kind of worked; by the end of the class I could radiate it to my shoulders.

John and I walked to the cafeteria for Lunch, after changing out of our sweaty P.E. clothes. Rogue, Kitty, Piotr, and Bobby were already there. I practically devoured my Lunch; I was extremely hungry from the physical exertion.

The conversation was very lax and friendly. We laughed at each other's jokes and listened to each other's complaints. I was quickly becoming good friends with all of them, even John. Soon enough Piotr, Rogue, Bobby, and I were off too Mutant Biology with Dr. Gray. It was kind of interesting, but I didn't really want to know what was going on inside my body or DNA.

Afterwards I joined Kitty in Professor X's classroom once again, this time for Literature. Again, I was seriously impressed with the lecturing and overall instruction of the lesson. I already loved reading and this was just the icing on the cake of my school day.

Finally, I went to Study Hall with Bobby, Piotr, and Rogue. The class was quiet as we all worked on homework. About twenty minutes in, John burst through the door.

Uncle Scott glanced at him, "Do you need something, John?"

"Yeah, I got transferred here," John answered as he walked over and handed Professor Summers a note. Uncle Scott nodded and gestured for John to sit at the table consisting of the four of us. I was slightly surprised that he actually started working. A few minutes later John pushed a piece of paper towards me.

Hey Shockster. I glared at him but figured I might as well write back.

_Don't you have better things to do then bother me, Charcoal? _John merely smirked at my reply.

Ooh, good one. You didn't seem to mind earlier Shorty.

_Oh, so now you're gonna make fun of my height? And in case me shocking you early wasn't enough of a hint, stay out of my personal bubble unless you're invited._

Will I ever be invited, Sparky?

_If you play your cards right, Smokestack._

We stopped writing to work on our homework before the school day ended and we were able to relax for a while before dinner.

That night after dinner I climbed into bed content, but slightly confused. John's face ran through my mind. He was the source of my confusion. I sighed before falling into a deep sleep.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I know it's early but I'm so bored so here is the next chapter! Thanks again to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, or is following this story!**

**DGMSilver03: I know that's why I love her. She can dish it out. **

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own X-men.

The next few days past in much the same way. I was happy with the life I was leading. Professor Scott, Munroe, Xavier, and Dr. Gray announced that we would be going to a museum in New York the following week. Kitty and I were beyond excited to experience the history and stuff we would see. And John was excited to get out of the mansion.

The night before the field trip I decided to take a shower so my hair would be nice for the following morning. Since this was the girls' rooms I simply wrapped a towel around my wet body and made my way to mine and Rogue's room. However, a wolf-whistle made me stop in my tracks. I whirled around to find, of course, the bane of my existence, John.

"Well, well what do we have here, Taser?" I glared at him as he started to approach me.

"What the hell are you doing here? These are the girls' rooms!"

He smirked, "I just came to say good night." He continued to step towards me. I took a step back and found myself against a wall.

I snorted, "Yeah, right." He took one more step and was only a few inches from me, but not touching me. The air between us hummed with the tension. I found myself conflicted between wanting him to touch me and wanting to push him away.

He rested his hands on the wall behind me on either side of my head, still not touching me. "Speechless, Volta?"

I nearly groaned from the lack of competent thoughts, "You are so lucky I can't shock you right now, Pyro."

"Why can't you?"

"My hair's wet," I answered simply. His eyebrow's furrowed in confusion. I sighed, "If any part of my body is wet and I try to use my mutation… the electricity reacts with the water and, well, shocks me…only it's like five times what you feel when I shock you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I found out when I was eight. I was swimming with my parents and I was kind of showing off, I guess, saying I could control where I shot the electricity." I shuddered, "It was excruciatingly painful, I let out an ear-piercing scream and fell to the ground."

Suddenly, I was in John's arms as he held me close to him. He rubbed soothing circles on my back. This was a side of John I'd never seen. And let me tell you, I really liked it. He had come up here to mess with me but ended up learning more about me and actually comforting me.

Just then, the sound of a cough startled us, causing us to jump away from each other. We both turned to see Rogue standing there biting her life trying not to smile. I suddenly remembered I was only in a towel and blushed furiously. "Hey guys, I was just gonna go get a soda if you wanna tag along," she said quickly.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go change," I answered as I hurriedly walked into my room, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the wood and allowed my racing heart to slow. _'Did that really just happen?' _I shook my head remembering, again, that I was only in a towel. I changed quickly and went to join Rogue in the kitchen.

The moment I set foot in the kitchen Kitty handed me a drink. _'Where did she come from?'_

"So, what happened with you and John?" she asked.

I glared at Rogue, who sat at the table and put her hands up in a mock surrender. "Nothing happened," I said exasperated as I sat down next to Rogue, followed by Kitty.

"Sure, then what was with the heated hug in the hallway?" Rogue asked with a smirk.

"Nothing!" The little brats just grinned at me, wiggling their eyebrows. "Can we please just change the subject?" They giggled, but obliged.

I went to bed that night excited for the following day, but more confused than ever about John.

The next morning the Professors took all of the kids to the museum. Each professor took a group of younger students on tours but allowed the older students to wander around as long as they didn't use their powers. Kitty and I were the only ones who took full advantage and completely explored the museum. A little while later another friend of Kitty's wanted Kitty to go with her somewhere. I assured Kitty it was all right before going to the food court and sitting with Bobby, john, and Rogue.

John was thoroughly bored and kept flicking his lighter on and off. This caught the attention of two older boys at the table next to us. One of them asked John if he could borrow the lighter to ignite his cigarette. John however said no. This infuriated the boys. They got up from their table and stood in front of ours. They tried to act menacing but it had no effect on us. If they only knew who and what we were.

The shorter one with a jean jacket glared at John, "My brother asked you a simple question."

The taller one with curly black hair interjected, "Why are you being such a dick?"

"Yeah, why are you being such a dick?" the short one agreed. John flicked his lighter closed again. He smirked at them, "Because I can." I rolled my eyes as the three of us snickered.

"Can I have a light?" the tall one asked again.

John opened his lighter as if he was contemplating. "Hmm. Sorry. I can't help you out, pal." John closed his lighter again.

"John, knock it off," Rogue scolded. Personally, I didn't mind, these guys were giving me the creeps.

Bobby was quick to agree with his girlfriend, "Why don't you stop showing off?"

John glanced from Bobby to Rogue, "For her? No." He then glanced at me, "For you? Maybe." I rolled my eyes and stifled a giggle. The short guy wagged his eyebrows at Rogue and I, we merely gave him disdainful looks. John and Bobby's expressions turned hard. "I can't help it if girls get excited."

"I don't think their excited," Bobby quipped.

"We're trying to have a good time."

"No, you're trying to make trouble," I intervened. John said nothing to deny it.

Bobby nodded, "I think you're the only one having a good time."

Suddenly, the taller guy snatched John's lighter. "Hey!" John yelled as he got up but was blocked by the shorter boy. "That's real cute, man."

The boy blocking him puffed up his chest, "What are you gonna do?" The raven-haired boy lit up his cigarette and took a drag. He then blew the smoke in John's face. John chuckled. "Suddenly, you're not so tough." John suddenly winked and used the burning cigarette to light the black-haired boy's arm on fire. The boy gasped and fell over trying to put out the fire. John was chuckling; I scowled at him as Bobby got up and used his mutation to stop the fire.

Suddenly, everyone, except the mutants, in the entire museum froze. "Bobby, what did you do?" I asked as John waved his hand in front of the shorter guy's face.

"I didn't do this," Bobby replied.

"No," Professor X. said as he appeared. "I did. And the next time you feel like showing off, don't." All of a sudden, the reporter on the T.V. announced that a mutant had attacked the president of the U.S. Everyone froze in shock.

Uncle Scott was the first to speak, "I think it's time to leave, Professor."

"I think you're right." And we all left.

Later that night, Kitty joined Rogue and I in our room for a girls night. We had a bunch of junk food we had snuck from the kitchen and a couple bottles of soda. Soon enough we were giggling hysterically as we played truth or dare.

Rogue turned to me, "Kara, truth or dare?" Rogue had just made Kitty run across the grounds in her pj's without a jacket, there was no way I was going to accept a dare from her.

"Truth." She grinned evilly. 'Uh, oh.'

"Would you ever date John, even after today? And how far would you go physically?"

I gaped at her, my face extremely warm. I swallowed hard, "Yes, I would date John, even though he was an ass today, he can be really sweet. And physically? Yes I'm attracted to him but I have no idea how far I would go."

Rogue nodded trying to conceal her smile as I turned to Kitty and we continued playing. Kitty ended up staying the night in our room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well here we are again on a beautiful Thursday. Computer cookies and brownies for everyone who favorited, reviewed, and is currently following this story or myself.**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: You're right, boys really are clueless.**

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

The next few days past like normal. Then one day, after dinner, a strange gruff looking man in a leather jacket walked in the front door while we were playing foosball.

"Logan!" Rogue squealed as she ran to him and gave him a hug. I shot Bobby a questioning look. He quickly gave me a very short summary of how Logan/Wolverine had saved Rogue's life when she was kidnapped by an evil mutant named Magneto. Bobby soon left as well to introduce himself properly to Logan. John and I shrugged at each other, having been partners playing Bobby and Rogue; we simply started playing each other.

Just then Uncle Scott walked in. "Hey, Kara, I need you, Piotr, and some of the older students to watch the young ones. The Professor and I are just going to be gone for a day and Storm and Rogue should be back the day after. Logan's gonna help babysit."

I nodded and hugged him quickly, "Bye." He turned and left. John shot me a puzzled look.

"Why did you hug him?"

'Oops.' "Probably because he's my uncle." John's eyes widened as I giggled and left him there dumbfounded.

That night, Rogue and I were awoken by a very loud, high pitched scream. It sounded a lot like my cousin Charlotte. We covered our eyes as we got out of bed and saw students running everywhere.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled. Rogue and I scrambled into the dimly lit hallways and set off to find our guys and Kitty. Everybody was screaming but thankfully the really loud one had stopped.

Suddenly we heard, "Rogue!"

And, "Kara!"

"John!" I screamed at the same time Rogue shouted for Bobby's name. We turned a corner and I ran into a pair of warm arms. I barely noticed that both boys were only in t-shirts and boxers.

"This way," Rogue said as we set off again to find a way out. All of a sudden a window shattered and Rogue screamed as we ducked. We then ran down a staircase and saw bodies on the floor.

"Come on," Bobby yelled as we turned and kept on running. However, we were stopped by armed men with flashlights. John stood in front of me protectively as the men trained their weapons on us.

Suddenly, Logan jumped down from the banister and sunk his _'Metal claws!' _into the armed men. "Let's go." Without hesitation we followed him back the way we came to one of the secret passage ways out of the mansion. We quickly got in and Logan closed the door behind us.

"Logan!" Rogue screamed. John grabbed my wrist and began to pull me along the tunnel.

"Wait! Wait! You guys, we gotta do something. They're gonna kill him," Rogue cried stopping us in our tracks.

"He can handle himself. Let's go," John responded causing me to elbow him in the ribs.

"Bobby! Please." Bobby and I quickly followed her. I heard John groan as he followed. As soon as we opened the door Bobby created a wall of ice between Logan and some older man.

"No! No!" Logan yelled putting his hands on the ice wall. '_Why does he want to talk to that guy?'_

"Logan, come on. Let's go," I shouted to him.

"Go! I'll be fine," he growled.

"But we won't," Rogue reasoned. The ice exploded just as Logan followed us through the tunnel and into the huge garage. We raced to the blue hot rod.

Logan yelled, "All right. Get in. Get in!"

"I'm driving," John announced but was pushed back by Logan.

"Hey. Maybe next time." I smirked at John as I got in the back between Bobby and John.

"This is Cyclops's car," Bobby said. Logan smiled a bit as he used his middle claw to start the car.

"Oh, yeah?" The car jump started and Logan zoomed out of the garage.

It was silent for a while before John broke it. "What the hell was that back there?" I elbowed him. "What?"

"Stryker." Logan answered, sounding far off. "His name is Stryker."

"Who is he?" Rogue asked from the front seat.

"I can't remember."

"Do you know what happened to Piotr and Kitty?" I asked.

"Tin Man got the kids out. I don't know about any of the others." We fell into a slightly awkward silence.

A little while later Rogue handed Logan a pair of dog tags, "Here, this is yours." Logan didn't reply but grasped the tags tightly.

John suddenly leaned forward to mess with the radio, "I don't like uncomfortable silences."

"What are you doing?" I asked grinning a bit from his antics. We all groaned from the sudden loud sound of N'Sync. John quickly turned it off but out popped some weird device.

"I don't think that's the CD player," John said as Logan reached for the device. It beeped.

"Whoa," Logan said. "Sit back." I lightly tapped John's butt making him jump a bit and glare at me playfully. I simply smirked.

"Where we going?" I asked breaking away from John's heated gaze.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way."

Bobby spoke up for the first time in a while, "My parents live in Boston." I glanced at Bobby, he had told me about his parents and how they hated mutants and still didn't know about his mutation. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Good," Logan said as we continued on down the highway.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Good morning fanfiction! I just want to thank everyone who is continually showing support for this little project of mine.**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: You'll just have to wait and see.**

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. *tear*

Although it wasn't necessarily a long drive, I was exhausted. I ended up falling asleep on John's shoulder. The next thing I knew a smirking John shook me awake as sunlight streamed through the window of the car.

"Rise and shiny, Sparky." I groaned but got up. Bobby unlocked the door and we entered.

Bobby shouted for his parents, "Mom? Dad? Ronny? Is anybody home? I'll try and find you some clothes. Don't touch anything." Bobby said the last bit to John who was once again, flicking his lighter; the only thing he had saved from the mansion.

Bobby did find some clothes for me and Rogue and I went into the bathroom to change. Once I was done I found John, now in a brown long sleeved shirt and jeans, looking at pictures of Bobby's family on the wall.

"Hey, you all right?" John whirled around to face me. There was a deep pain in his eyes I couldn't understand.

"Yeah, you all right?" I shrugged; John came over to me, "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh, it's just…it hasn't really sunk in yet."

He nodded, "What do you think's gonna happen now?" I shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"I have no idea. I guess we have to together now."

Suddenly, I was up against the wall, again. John's face was about an inch away from me but the rest of him was up against me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked slightly breathless.

"What not enjoying yourself, Shockster?" he grinned as he placed feather-light kisses on my neck. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

"Ha, get over yourself, Matchstick." I felt rather than saw him smirk against my neck. Just then a cat meowed and a door slammed shut. We jumped apart just as Bobby and Rogue came downstairs to welcome his family home. John and I enter the room just as Bobby told his parents he needed to tell them something.

Bobby and Rogue sat on one couch while Bobby's mom and brother sat on the one perpendicular to it. Bobby's dad was sitting in a chair while Logan stood in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. John and I leaned against the table by the wall. Bobby had just told his parents about him being a mutant. And the silence, besides John flicking his lighter, was deafening.

"So, uh…" Mrs. Drake started trying to find the right words. "When did you first know you were a…a…"

"A mutant?" I supplied. _'It's not a taboo.'_

Mrs. Drake stared at me for a second before glaring at John, "Would you cut that out?" John clicked his lighter shut and then opened it again just the spite her.

"You have to understand…" Mr. Drake interjected. "We thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted."

"Bobby is gifted," Rogue argued.

"We know that. We just didn't realize he was…"

Mrs. Drake interrupted, "We still love you, Bobby. It's just this mutant problem is a little…"

Logan spoke up in an authoritative voice, "What mutant problem?"

Mrs. Drake shrunk back a bit, "Complicated."

"What exactly are you a professor of, Mr. Logan?" All of us teens looked at him curiously.

"Art."

Rogue spoke up on Bobby's behalf, "Well, you should see what Bobby can do." Bobby touched his mom's cup, freezing it exactly like he had shown me when we first met.

Mrs. Drake gasped at her frozen tea. "Bobby." She put the frozen tea on the saucer on to the table where the cat started licking it.

"I can do a lot more than that," Bobby said proudly. John and I chuckled at the cat. Suddenly, Ronny, Bobby's little brother, got up and left the room.

"Ronny!" his mother called after him. "This is all my fault."

John then decided to be a pain, "Actually, they discovered that males are the ones who carry the mutant gene and pass it on so it's his fault." John pointed at Mr. Drake as I elbowed him in the stomach. "What?" he hissed as I rolled my eyes.

Just then a phone started ringing, "Oh, it's for me." Logan then left the room and answer it.

"Bobby…" Mrs. Drake started, "have you ever tried not being a mutant?" My eyebrows shot up in shock and distaste. Growing up with two mutant parents I had been taught that there was nothing wrong with being a mutant.

No one responded and we didn't really have the chance to because Logan came back in, "We have to go now."

"Why?" I asked as we all stood in alarm.

"Now!"

"Logan, what's wrong?" Rogue demanded as we rushed out the front door to find several policemen with their cars pointing their guns at us.

One of the officers yelled at us from the steps of the porch, "Drop the knives and put your hands in the air."

"What's going on here?" Logan mumbled.

Bobby gasped and whispered, "Ronny!"

"I said drop the knives," the cop shouted. Just then screams reached us and we looked back in the house to see police breaking through the back.

Logan tried to reason with them, "This is just a misunderstanding."

"Put the knives down," the policemen insisted.

"I can't. Look." Logan raised his hand to show his claws. A gunshot went off and Logan fell to the ground. Rogue and I screamed.

"All right, the rest of you, on the ground now." Bobby, Rogue, and I quickly got on the ground but John didn't. "Look, kid. I said on the ground."

Another officer shouted at John, "We don't want to hurt you, kid."

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" John started, flicking on his lighter. _'He wouldn't.' _"I'm the worst one." He blasted the two officers with his fire and then started attacking the other officers and their vehicles.

"Rogue, grab his ankle and use his power against him," I whispered to her as John continued his rampage.

"I could kill him," she said flabbergasted.

"It's the only way." Rogue then took off one of her gloves and grabbed John's ankle. John started gasping as Rogue used his mutation and extinguished the flames. John dropped to the ground just as Logan woke up! _'He can heal!' _Suddenly, the X-jet appeared and all of us boarded.

John stopped for a second at the sight of a blue mutant with a tail to boot. I smiled and waved at him.

"Guten tag," the blue mutant said with a smile. _'Oh, he's German.' _No one else acknowledged him directly as we took our seats.

"Who the hell is this?" Logan asked Jean and Storm. _'Rude much?'_

"Kurt Wagner," the blue mutant answered. "But in the Munich circus, I was known as 'the Incredible Nightcrawler'…"

Logan, however, cut him off, "Yeah, save it. Storm?"

"We're outta here," came the reply.

Kurt frowned a little. I leaned over and whispered, "You were in the circus?" Kurt nodded with a slight smile. "That is so cool!" Kurt smiled as I leaned back in my seat. John shot me a questioning glance. I just shrugged; blue mutants, or any color mutant really, didn't bother me. I'd grown up with one. The plane shook a bit as we zoomed into the air.

I zoned out for a bit and watched the clouds roll by. However, a loud beeping noise jarred me back into reality.

"I've got two signals approaching," Storm announced. "Coming in fast."

A woman's voice came on the PA, "Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to twenty-thousand feet. Return with our escort to Hanscom Air Force base." Two military jets came up along side us. "You have ten seconds to comply.

"Wow somebody's angry."

Logan turned to glare at John, "I wonder why."

The voice came on again ordering us to go with them to the military base. "Repeat, lower you altitude to twenty-thousand feet. This is your last warning."

"They're falling back," Storm said surprised. Then something started beeping again. "They're marking us." _'Wait, they're gonna shoot us out of the sky?!'_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello, my lovely readers. I'm exhausted and I almost forgot to update but I didn't, yay! Thanks for your continued support.**

**owlish quagmire: Love the owl part of your name. I'm glad that you've come to sort of like John. I totally agree that at first I didn't like him but he's a tortured soul.**

**DGMSilverAirhead 03: Hiya girlie, and you're right John has no control over his mouth or temper. Trust me that'll get him into trouble.**

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

"What?" Logan demanded.

"They're gonna fire. Hang on!" As quickly as possible we all strapped ourselves in. Rogue seemed to be having trouble with buckles. Meanwhile, Kurt seemed to be praying. Jean pressed a button that increased the jet's speed.

Storm then shouted, "I gotta shake 'em," before rolling jet.

"Please don't do that again," John pleaded. I smirked a bit as Logan agreed with him. The air force planes soon followed.

Logan spoke up, again, "Don't we have any weapons in this heap?" Suddenly, the sky went dark and tornadoes began to form behind us in front of the military planes. The vortexes managed to force the two pilots to eject from their jets. The sky then cleared and we all visibly relaxed.

"Everybody okay back there?" Jean asked.

"No," Logan responded.

Just then the beeping noise started again. 'What now?' One of the ships had managed to look onto us and fire two missiles.

"Oh, my God," Storm said. "There's two of them." Suddenly, one of the missiles exploded thanks to Jean. "There's one more. Jean…"

Jean gasped, "Oh, God!" The missile hit the top of the jet, obliterating the ceiling. I grasped John's hand tightly. Rogue screamed as she was lifted into the air as we fell.

Bobby shouted her name, "Rogue!" Suddenly, Kurt wasn't there anymore, and then he was, with Rogue! 'He's a teleporter!' The plane began to fall faster and faster. John and I locked gazes; despite some of the things he had done, I still had feelings for him and now I'd never get to tell him or find out if he felt the same.

All of a sudden, the hole in the ceiling, mended itself and the plane started to slow down. "Jean?" Storm asked.

"It's not me," Jean replied. We suddenly stopped in midair; in front of us were an elderly man with a cape and a weird helmet and a blue woman with reddish-orange hair.

"When will these people learn how to fly?" the man said to the woman.

That night we all set up tents in a clearing. As it turns out the guy with the helmet and the blue lady were supposedly evil mutants that wanted to help us and had secret information. It all clicked in my brain that the man was the same Magneto that had kidnapped Rogue and the woman, Mystique, something about her seemed familiar. I knew I'd never seen her before but I was sure I'd heard her name somewhere before. Kurt sat off by himself while the others, besides us teenagers, discussed whatever was happening. I leaned up against a log gazing up at the starry night above the treetops. Unexpectedly, a warm body laid down next to me. I turned my head to see John staring at me.

"Hi," he said. I smiled but it was slightly forced. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged, "Well, I haven't nearly died in a plane crash before…or seen one of my friends attack humans."

John looked down for a moment before meeting my gaze again. "I'm sorry. I kind of just…lost control."

I nodded, "I understand, it happens." I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. John shifted to put his arm around my shoulder. "Why do you hate humans?"

John shifted again, "My parents are human. And a couple years ago, they kicked me out when they found out about my powers."

"I'm sorry. I guess I got lucky, both my parents are mutants."

"Yeah, but you came here because _humans_ were torturing you."

I nodded, "but, that doesn't mean _all _humans are prejudice. I've met some really nice ones that didn't care if I was different."

"Whatever you say, Sparky." I figured I wasn't going to change his opinion overnight, it was going to take time.

I sighed as a new question popped into my head, "Why do you never call me Kara?"

John's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"You always call me Shocky, Shockster, Sparky, Charge, Taser, sometimes you call me Volta but you never call me Kara."

"I guess I never thought about it." John and I probably would have fallen asleep like that if Storm hadn't come over to us.

"You two should probably get some sleep." John walked me to my tent and kissed my cheek. _'Damn it, I'm falling for him.' _I soon drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I know it's early but I'm kind of bored so here's the next chapter and here's where it all gets interesting. Thank you all for your support I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.**

**Lula182: I'm glad that you're enjoying it. And trust me he'll come in soon enough.**

The following morning we all flew towards Alkali Lake. John and I, as well as Rogue and Bobby, were to stay inside as the 'adults' dealt with whatever the problem was and save the Professor, Uncle Scott, and the other students from the school.

John and I sat a few seats down from Magneto and Mystique as Rogue and Bobby looked longingly at the X-men suits. The others had already suited-up. "Where are our uniforms?" Bobby asked Logan.

"They're on order. Should arrive in a few years," Logan answered.

Magneto and Mystique chuckled as Rogue turned around. "We love what you've done with your hair," Magneto told her. I didn't understand the joke but Rogue started removing her gloves.

Bobby caught her arm, "Hey, hey. Come on. Let's go." Mystique grinned as I gritted my teeth. _'That is my friend!' _John started playing with his lighter, again.

"So, they say you're the bad guy," I said to Magneto. The old mutant turned to look at me.

"Is that what they say?" John nodded. _'What else would they say you are?'_

"That's a dorky-looking helmet. What's it for?" John asked. I, myself, had been wondering about that.

"This dorky-looking helmet is the only thing that's gonna protect me…from the _real_ bad guys." _'Personally, bad guys are bad guys, no matter their species.' _Magneto held out his hand as John's lighter floated to him. "What are your names?"

"John."

"Kara."

"What are your real names?" _'We just told you. Wait, he wants our mutant names.'_

John used his power and took the flame from the lighter, "Pyro."

I figured I might as well show him mine as well, couldn't hurt. The electricity surged into my outstretched palm, "Volta."

"Quite a talent you have there, Pyro, Volta." John and I closed our hands at the same time.

"I can only manipulate the fire," John announced quietly. "I can't create it."

"You are gods among insects." My eyebrows shot up; growing up I had always been taught that mutants and humans were all equal and should be treated as such. "Never let anyone tell you different." Magneto then outstretched his hand to John and the latter grabbed the lighter.

Soon after, we reached our destination. Storm turned on a sort of three-dimensional projector. "All right, this is a topographic map of the dam. This is the spillway. You see these density changes in the terrain? They're tire tracks."

"That's the entrance," Logan clarified.

"Mm-hmm. And this shows the depth of the ice that's covering the ground. Now, this is recent water activity."

Jean spoke up from her chair, "If we go in there, Stryker could flood the spillway."

Storm turned to Kurt, "Can you teleport inside?"

Kurt shook his head, "No. I have to be able to see where I'm going…otherwise I could wind up inside the wall."

"I'll go," Logan said suddenly. "I have a hunch he'll want me alive."

"Wolverine," Magneto spoke with authority, "whoever goes into the dam…needs to be operate the spillway mechanism. What do you intend to do? Scratch it with your claws?" It was obvious that Magneto was attempting to belittle Logan.

"I'll take my chances."

"But I won't," Magneto then turned to look at Mystique.

Apparently the plan was to have Mystique go in as Logan and commandeer the control room before the other adults followed. After a while Mystique's voice came on the PA, "I'm in."

"She's good," Logan acknowledged.

Magneto grinned, "You have no idea."

The adult mutants soon left, leaving only Bobby, John, Rogue, and I on the jet. There was only silence, minus John's lighter. Everyone was left to their own thoughts. I really hoped that they would find Uncle Scott, and the Professor, and the others. It must have been a good twenty minutes or so before John suddenly got to his feet.

"That's it," he walked over to the controls and pressed the button that lowered the door. He grabbed his jacket as the three of us got up as well.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Bobby demanded.

"I'm sick of this kid's table stuff," john answered. "I'm going in there."

"John, they told us to stay here," Rogue reminded him.

John turned to us, "You always do as you're told?" He shot me a longing look before racing out into the cold. I huffed as I grabbed my jacket.

"I'm gonna go after him."

The two of them stared at me, slightly shocked. Or at least enough that they were speechless. _'Ooh, it's cold out here.'_ I wrapped my arms around myself.

"John. John!" I screamed after him before he finally turned back to me.

"What?"

"Do you wanna get yourself killed?"

"No. I want to do something that matters."

Before I could respond a sharp pain erupted in my brain. I felt to the ground in pain as did John. He wrapped his arm around me and held his head with the other. I curled into his chest, as if his natural warmth would burn away the pain.

However, as quickly as it had begun, it was gone. John stood up and helped me to my feet. "We should get back," I suggested.

John shook his head, "No. I'm going."

I sighed in exasperation, "Fine, but I'm going with you. Someone's gotta protect your ass."

However, whilst trying to find our way, we came upon a helicopter with Mystique and Magneto taking off. John's expression told me he wanted to go with them. _'I knew this was coming.'_

I faced him, "John, you have to make a choice. Which side are you going to be on? You can't float in the middle anymore. You have to decide."

A million emotions flitted across his face, "Kara." I gulped as my name rolled off his tongue. He cupped my face and kissed me with so much passion. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. This was incredible, way better than I could've imagined. And then he was gone and boarding the helicopter. Mystique shot me a sympathetic, understanding look before she, Magneto, and John flew away.

'_Damn, I fell for him.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Buenos Noches, well, it's Thursday and that means an update. Thanks for the continued support.**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: okay, I have no idea what the first review was but as for the second I really want to smack him too.**

I retraced my steps but found that the jet was gone. I raced towards the dam and found everyone boarding the jet, apparently rogue had flown it. _'Way to go girl.' _I ran to my Uncle Scott and hugged him tightly before helping him carry a limping Jean onto the jet. The Professor was already seated as were a few of the kids from the school. I sat down as Storm took the controls.

"Scott," the Professor said, "we've got to get to Washington. I fear this has gone beyond Alkali Lake." _'That sounds like a war is coming.'_

Logan suddenly came aboard carrying one of the little boys, "Kara."

I hopped up and took the little boy from him, "I got 'im." The little guy curled into me. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." I sat him in the chair next to me and buckled him in.

Just then Uncle Scott's voice broke through the chaos, "Vertical thrusters are off-line." _'Wait, does that mean we won't be able to get into the air?'_

"So fix 'em," Logan ordered.

"I'm trying."

Rogue spoke up, realizing we were missing someone, "Has anyone seen John?"

Logan glanced around, "Pyro? Where the hell is he?" I wished they would stop talking about him. But I had to be strong.

"He's safe," I answered, my voice sounded slightly off. Everyone looked at me curiously before Jean clarified.

"He's with Magneto." That shut everybody up. _'Thanks Jean.'_

Storm then announced, "They're functioning…" referring to the thrusters, "but I don't know how long they're going to last."

"I'm trying to override. It's not responding," Scott announced. "Come on!"

"Oh, no, we've lost the power." Suddenly, the walls of the dam began to crack and allow water to begin to seep through. _'It's gonna flood!'_

"There's power in the fuel cells, we're just not connecting." Storm and Scott kept going back and forth on how to somehow make the jet work properly.

Professor X. suddenly spoke, "Jean?"

"Wait," Logan said looking around the plane, "Where's Jean?"

"She's outside." Uncle Scott dashed out of his chair but the door closed.

"No, we're not leaving," Scott cried. "Lower the ramp!" All of the lights and buttons came on, signaling we could take off. The wall of the dam started to fall and tons of water began to flow into the valley. The jet began to rise, "Storm, lower it!"

"I can't," she cried, trying to override Jean but failing. The jet rocked as water flooded around us but was being delayed by the woman outside. "She's controlling the jet."

"Logan yelled at Kurt, "You, get her, now!"

"She's not letting me," Kurt replied astonished.

"Damn it," Scott said as they all looked out the window.

Professor X. then spoke, but it wasn't him, it was Jean. "I know what I'm doing. This is the only way."

Scott knelt down next to the Professor and spoke through him to Jean. "Jean, listen to me. Don't do this." Uncle Scott was nearly sobbing as he spoke.

"Goodbye."

"Oh, no! No!" Logan cried as Uncle Scott grabbed onto the Professor.

"No, no." He released the Professor as the jet rose into the air completely.

"She's gone," Logan whispered, "She's gone."

Uncle Scott's lip quivered, "Don't you say that!" He charged Logan but was easily detained by him. "We gotta go back." I'd never seen him so upset, it broke my heart.

"She's gone," Logan repeated again as Scott shouted again.

"No, No!" Tears gathered in my eyes as the two men cried together.

"She's gone. She's gone. She's…she's gone." I could see it in Logan's eyes, he had loved and now lost Jean too. I was surprised I didn't see it before. Kurt quoted the bible in lamentation of Jean's death. For a good fifteen minutes the two men were inconsolable as we headed for D.C.

We arrived at the White House at the same time the President was doing a broadcast. However, the Professor froze the room, minus the President of course.

"Good morning, Mr. President," the Professor said kindly. The president looked around and flinched at the sight of Kurt. "Please, don't be alarmed. We're not going to harm anyone."

"Who are you people?" Mr. President questioned as he stood up.

"We're mutants. My name is Charles Xavier. Please, sit down."

"I'd rather stand."

"Rogue." Said girl placed a folder on the Resolute Desk. "These files were taken from the private offices of William Stryker." The president quickly pursued the files.

"How did you get this?"

"Well, let's just say I know a little girl who can walk through walls." I grinned at the mention of my short friend. The president suddenly sat down.

"I've never seen this information."

"I know."

"Then you also know I don't respond to threats."

"Mr. President, this is not a threat. This is an opportunity. There are forces in this world, both mutant and human alike…who believe a war is coming. You will see from those files that some have already tried to start one…and there have been casualties. Losses on both sides. Mr. President…what you were about to tell the world is true-this is a moment. A moment to repeat the mistakes of the past…or to work together for a better future. We're here to stay, Mr. President. The next move is yours."

"We'll be watching," Logan announced as we left.

A few weeks later things had mostly returned to normal. Except for a few small things. The loss of Jean and John was evident but it took its greatest toll on Uncle Scott. He was very depressed and distant.

One day as Kitty and I were entering Xavier's class we caught Logan and Uncle Scott leaving. After we sat down, the Professor seemed distant. "Professor…"I asked, "is everything all right?"

He smiled, "Yes, I think it will be. Now, tell me, have any of you read a book…by an English novelist named T.H. White…called _The Once and Future Kin?" _I tentatively raised my head, _'That's the book about King Arthur?'_ "Good, well…" Xavier continued on with his lecture as if nothing was wrong, but I knew better.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Yeah, it's a holiday! So, I'm slightly bored so here's the next chapter. Thanks for the support!**

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men!

A year later, life was continuing on like normal. Mutants had been given rights and were not as frowned upon. I had spent all of my summer at home with my parents to get a breath and forget about…John.

Now school had started up again and I was pleased that I had pretty much the same classes as the year before. Only, I had been moved up to the advanced mutation control class along with Piotr, Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue. Each of us finally got our X-men suits. Kitty's was lined in pink, Piotr's in gray, Rogue's in white, Bobby's in blue, and mine in purple.

One day we were doing a simulation and Logan had to fill in for Uncle Scott. Even when Uncle Scott showed up for class he wasn't really all there. We were all running from a really big robot in a defensive exercise. We jumped over debris and tried to avoid the lasers that were being fired at us.

Suddenly, a wall blew apart as Piotr and Rogue ducked behind a rock. Piotr touched Rogue's head allowing her to turn metallic as he did. A piece of debris bounced off of the two and hit Logan, who healed quickly. Piotr let go of Rogue and shook his head to get rid of his dizziness.

"The whole world's going to hell, you're just gonna sit there? Let's go," Logan quipped as we continued running.

Out of nowhere a missile was about to land near Bobby and kitty. Bobby reacted quickly and iced the bomb before it hit the ground. However, a second missile came that Bobby didn't see. "Bobby," Kitty cried as she grabbed Bobby and let the missile pass through them.

"Thanks, Kitty," Bobby said as the two of them began running again. I caught the expression on Rogue's face, it looked like someone had sucker-punched her in the gut.

We all quickly hid behind some broken cars. Then I had an idea. I grabbed a broken metal pipe and locked the steering wheel. Next I shifted the car into drive and placed a brick on the gas pedal. Finally, I gave the engine a jump and it barreled into the robot's leg. It didn't do a whole lot of damage but it managed to make the robot limp.

"Not bad," Piotr said.

"It's getting closer!" Rogue yelled as the robot trudged toward us.

Storm shouted to all of us, "come on! Let's keep moving!"

"Hey, Tin Man!" Logan called to Piotr, "Come here. Piotr metaled-up and walked over as Logan brought out his claws. "How's your throwing arm?"

Storm glared at Logan, "Logan, we work as a team."

"Yeah, good luck with that. Throw me. Now!" Piotr grasped Logan and threw him at the robot.

"Damn it Logan! Don't do this!"

Suddenly, the robot's head landed in front of all of us and Logan stepped out from behind it. "Class dismissed." The simulation began to dissipate, "Hey, Colossus, nice throw."

"Simulation complete," the computer said as we left the simulator.

Storm began to lecture Logan but got into a heated debate about how to fight. After changing back into my clothes I meandered out into the gardens. After a while I happened to run into Uncle Scott leaving.

"Hey, Uncle Scott," I shouted as I made my way over to him.

"Kara, how are you?" he asked as he hugged me.

I shrugged, "Fine. What about you? How are you holding up?" His face turned sad and shrugged. I hugged him again. "Be back soon." He turned to leave.

"Bye Kara."

"Bye Uncle Scott." I sighed and headed back inside.

The following day Kitty and I were in Professor Xavier's Ethics class enjoying his lecture. "When an individual acquires power…the use or misuse of that power is everything. Will it be for the greater good? Or will it be used for personal or destructive means? Now, this is a question we must all ask ourselves. Why? Because we are mutants. For psychics, this presents a particular problem. When is it acceptable to use our powers, and when do we cross that invisible line…that turns us into tyrants over our fellow man?"

Kitty suddenly interrupted, "But Einstein said that Ethics are an exclusive human concern…without any superhuman authority behind it."

"Einstein wasn't a mutant…so far as we know." Everyone in the class chuckled. The Professor gestured to the T.V. in the corner, "Now this case study was sent to me by a colleague, Dr. Moira MacTaggert. James?"

The small boy with glasses blinked, turning on the television. A woman with brown hair appeared on the screen with a man in a hospital bed behind her. "The man you see here was born with no higher-level brain functions. His organs and nervous system work, but he has no consciousness to speak of." The Professor paused the T.V.

"Now, what if we were to transfer the consciousness of one person…say a father of four with terminal cancer, into the body of this man? How are we to decide what falls within the range of ethical behavior and what…" the Professor suddenly stopped speaking and seemed to freeze in his chair. The sky grew dark in a matter of seconds, meaning there was something wrong with Storm.

"Professor?" Jones asked, jarring the Professor back into reality.

"We'll continue this tomorrow. Class dismissed." We all rose to our feet and left the room so Xavier could go talk to Storm.

Later, I happened to be working on some math problems whilst watching the news with Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, and Piotr. Then all of a sudden a man came on, announcing he had found a cure for mutants. _'That's not possible!'_

"These so-called mutants are people just like us," the man, Worthington, began from Alcatraz in San Francisco. "Their affliction is nothing more than a disease…" _'We're not diseased!'_ "a corruption of healthy cellular activity. But I stand here today to tell you there's hope. And this site, once the world's most famous prison…will now be the source of freedom for all mutants who choose it. Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present…" Worthington held up a vial of some serum. "the answer to mutation. Finally, we have a cure." The crowd on the T.V. applauded as Rogue got up and left the room.

"Rogue," Bobby shouted after her.

"I got it," I told him as I followed her to the Professor's office.

"Is it true?" Rogue asked as she entered. "They can cure us?" I entered the room just after her and saw a certain blue, furry mutant on the couch next to Storm. It was my Uncle Hank!

"Yes, Rogue. It appears to be true," the Professor said.

Storm suddenly stood up and walked over to Rogue, "No, Professor. They can't cure us. You want to know why? Because there's nothin' to cure. Nothing's wrong with you. Or any of us for that matter." Soon after Rogue left.

"Uncle Hank!" I shrieked as I raced to hug one of my godfathers.

The Professor smiled, "I was just about to tell you he was here, Kara."

"You've grown so much," Uncle Hank said. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while."

I shrugged, "It's okay, you've been busy."

Uncle Hank and I then had Lunch to catch up. He wasn't really happy when I told him about John, but he didn't push it. I guess I should explain; Hank McCoy and Sean Cassidy are old friends of my parents and were present when I was born and were dubbed my godfathers. Hank is the reason colored mutants didn't bother me; I've known one my entire life. Sadly, Hank had to leave and get back to work but promised to visit.

I was in my room reading a book for Lit. when I heard whispers in my head. I opened my door in time to see Logan and Storm dashing towards the Professor's office. Soon after they left.

After a few hours Logan and Storm returned but quickly disappeared to the X-hallway with the Professor. There was a rumor that they had found Jean's body, but how? She's dead, right?

Later Storm pulled me aside, "Kara, there's something you need to know. Scott's missing." My stomach dropped but I was unable to talk to Storm because she was called downstairs by the Professor. And all three of them left without explanation, leaving us older kids in charge.

They didn't return for hours and the Professor…they said he…died…and Jean had killed him. _'Jean's alive! And apparently she's on some kind of power tri.'_ I couldn't stop the tears that flowed form my eyes. I hugged Kitty close to me as we cried together. Logan came in the living room a few minutes later and gestured for me to follow him. I tapped Kitty's shoulder, "I'll be right back." I rose to my feet and joined Logan in the hallway.

Logan took a deep breath, "Look, this isn't going to be easy for you to hear, but…" he trailed off and held up a pair of red lens sunglasses. _'No, no, no!' _I thought as I started shaking my head. "Now, I know this is hard you need to stay strong." He handed me the glasses.

"How?" I asked my voice was croaky like a frog.

His eyes turned sad, "I think Jean…" he trailed off again. _'Oh my God! This can't be happening!' _I started running and somehow ended up under a tree outside. I simply curled up under it. My vision was already blurry and my chest heaved with sobs. I wished John was here; for the first time in almost a year I truly missed him.

I don't know how long I was under the tree before Rogue found me and led me back to our room. I grasped the glasses tightly in my hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**A?N 'Ello lovelies! It's Thursday and you know what that means...new chapter! *Crowd goes wild*. Anyways thank you all so much for your support.**

**Jangling Bacon: Nice name! I'm a pretty big fan of bacon. Anyways, yes I do believe you're right that his name is Jones, my bad.**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: I always feel sorry for Scott first he 'lost' Jean and then he dies leaving Kara without her uncle.**

**meganlloyd16: Wish granted here's another chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **

The funeral was a few weeks later. I sat between Piotr and Kitty, who was next to Bobby and Rogue was on the end. Storm stood next to the tombstones giving a eulogy. "We live in an age of darkness…a world of fear…hate and intolerance. But in every age, there are those who fight against it. Charles Xavier was born into a world divided…a world he tried to heal-a mission he never saw accomplished. It seems the destiny of great men to see their goals unfilled. Charles was more than a leader, more than a teacher. He was a friend. When we were afraid, he gave us a family. He may be gone, but his teachings live on through us, his students. Wherever we may go, we must carry on his vision of a world united." We all rose to our feet and Rogue, Kitty, and I laid white roses at the grave.

Later that night, Rogue and I sat in our room, not talking. Grief itself just hung in the air until we heard laughter. Rogue got up first as we both went over to the window. Down on the ground were Bobby and Kitty ice skating. Bobby almost fell but Kitty steadied him. I looked up at Rogue, the look on her face… I couldn't describe. She turned away and began packing up her things.

"Rogue, what are you doing?"

"Leaving," she answered.

"You're seriously just gonna leave because of a boy?"

She shook her head, "No, I've been thinking about it for a while. Ever since they announced the cure."

"You're gonna go get it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I want to actually touch people!"

"I know. And I know you're too stubborn to reconsider. So, afterwards still come visit, please."

She nodded and put on her hat and coat before hugging me goodbye.

The following day Kitty, Bobby, and I sat on a couch as Storm and Hank sat on the adjacent one and Logan stood nearby.

"So what now? What do we do?" Bobby asked the adults.

Hank was the one to answer, "Professor Xavier started this school, perhaps it's best that it end with him. We'll have to tell the students they're going home."

"Most of us don't have anywhere to go. I can't believe this."

I nodded in agreement with Bobby, "I can't believe we're not going to fight for this school."

Just then a tall, really hot blonde guy with ocean blue eyes walked through the door. He looked around at all of our sullen faces, "I'm sorry. I know this is a bad time. I was told that this was a safe place for mutants." He couldn't have been more than nineteen, just a year older than me.

Hank sighed, "It was, son"

"And it still is," Storm said getting to her feet. "We'll find you a room. Hank, tell the students the school stays open. Kara?"

I nodded and motioned for the guy to follow me. Lucky for him there was an extra room down the hall from Logan. "Here we go," I said as I opened the door.

"Thanks," he said as he set his bag down on the bed.

"Um, what's your name?" _'I can't exactly call him "that hot blonde guy."'_

"Warren."

"Nice to meet you, Warren," I said as I left the room.

On my way back to my room I ran into Bobby as he stood in the doorway. "Kara, where's Rogue?"

I couldn't meet his eyes, "She left." Bobby froze for a second before running off. "Bobby!" I screamed as I started to follow him but ran into Storm.

"Kara, what's going on?"

I breathed heavily, "Rogue's gone, she wanted to get the cure. And Bobby went after her."

Storm nodded, "Go after him, he needs to respect Rogue's choice. We all do."

I nodded and rushed past her. By the time I got to the garage Bobby was already gone. I hopped in my blue mustang my parents had given me for my seventeenth birthday over a year ago. I knew where both of them were going.

A huge crowd was gathered on one side of the street and a line of mutants on the other as the clinic administered the cure inside. The mob was shouting, "We don't need a cure! We don't need a cure!" I began pushing my way through the crowd to find Bobby. However, I happened to see someone else with him. John. _'Oh, crap'_

Neither one had noticed me yet. John was too busy taunting Bobby, "I figured she'd want the cure. She's pathetic." John's voice still sent shivers down my spine. Bobby's hand turned to ice and John held a fireball in his palm. "Come on, Iceman. Make a move." _'Okay, time to intervene.'_

"Bobby," I said as I touched his shoulder. "Storm wants us to come home." He glanced over to the line of mutants. "She'll be all right." Bobby nodded and started to maneuver through the crowd.

"Same old Bobby. Still afraid of a fight!" I turned back to glare at John and his eyes softened. "Kara…" he stepped towards me.

I held up my palm and let the electricity flow into it. "Just don't, John." I turned away and started after Bobby when the clinic suddenly exploded and started burning. Bobby and I stared back at John, astounded. People began running and screaming as Bobby and I left.

Later, Magneto was on the news. "Today's attack was only our first salvo," he announced. "So long as the cure exists, our war will rage. Your cities will not be safe. Your streets will not be safe. You will not be safe. And to my fellow mutants, I make you this offer…join us or stay out of our way. Enough mutant blood has been spilled already."

_'Well, this certainly means war.'_

The next day I was walking through one of the hallways when I heard shouting. I travelled downstairs and saw Warren listening in on a conversation between Logan, Storm, and Uncle Hank. Popping out of his back were huge white wings!

"…She's with Magneto," Logan said. _'Wait, she as in Jean?' _my blood boiled up a bit.

"Where are they?" Storm asked.

"They're on the more. I know where they're going."

Hank then entered the room, "You're saying you saw Magneto?"

"Yeah. Gotta go now. They're going to attack Alcatraz.

Warren stiffened a bit. I touched his shoulder lightly, "Hey." He jumped and whirled around to face me.

"You scared me," he said as the older mutants disappeared.

"Sorry, but it's a hazard of listening in on conversations." He smiled a bit. "Why did you get all tense when they mentioned the attack on Alcatraz?"

"My dad's there."

"Your dad?"

"My name's Warren Worthington."

"As in the guy who created the cure?" Warren nodded.

Suddenly, I heard Kitty call, "Kara!"

"I gotta go. Oh, by the way I like your wings," I told him as I took off to the X-hallway.

Storm quickly told me, "Suit up!" as soon as I set foot in the hallway. Kitty, Bobby, Piotr, and I quickly changed into our X-suits and waited for the others. A few minutes later Logan and Hank walked towards us. Logan was in his suit but Hank had put on his old, yellow-lined X-suit; similar to the ones my parents had.

"Can you estimate how many he has?" Hank asked Logan.

"An army. And Jean," Logan answered. _'Oh, this is gonna be fun.'_

"His powers have limits, hers do not."

Bobby spoke up, "There's only seven of us, Logan."

Logan turned to the four of us teens, "Yeah. We're outnumbered. I'm not gonna lie to you. But we lost Scott." I dropped my eyes to the floor trying to will the sadness away. "We lost the Professor. If we don't fight now, everything they stood for will die with them. I'm not gonna let that happen. Are you?" Bobby, as well as the rest of us shook our heads. "Then we stand together….X-men, all of us."

"We're in," I announced.

"Let's go." We all turned and boarded the jet, for war.

**Keep up the Reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Well, I'm in a good mood so I decided to upload another chapter. Yea! Thanks for the continued support.**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: Yea, X-men and Logan!**

** Lula182: I'm glad you liked how I described him and I'm happy he's finally in the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

As we traveled across San Francisco we saw the Golden Bay Bridge, only it wasn't connecting the main lands, it was making a bridge to Alcatraz.

"Oh, my stars and garters," Uncle Hank gasped.

"Uncle Hank, no one talks like that anymore," I told him but he merely rolled his eyes.

Storm reached up and pressed one of the buttons on the control panels, "Goin' to stealth mode." We landed on top of one of the buildings.

I called to Uncle Hank right before he jumped down, "Hey Beast, mind giving me a ride?" He grinned as I jumped on his back like I did as a kid. We flew off the building and landed on the ground. I jumped off Hank's back and joined Kitty, Bobby, Piotr, and Storm as we created a line in front of the soldiers.

Logan yelled as he completed the line, "You men, cover the doors!" The soldiers quickly followed his orders. "Everybody, get together! And hold this line!" Kitty nodded to me as I did the same. I then glanced up and saw Jean standing not far from Magneto. Her hair was long now and she seemed more sinister, like she wasn't really herself. I glanced at John; he stared at me with a thousand emotions on his face.

"Finish them!" Magneto yelled as the enemy mutants charged us. _'Here's where the fun begins'_

We readied ourselves and sprang into action. I quickly shocked the first four or five mutants. I then shocked one who had a hold on Bobby. Suddenly, someone grabbed my throat from behind. _'Bad idea.'_ I heard the mutant scream in agony as he fell to the ground.

All of a sudden, a huge mutant began running and ran right through the soldiers and the wall, literally. "He's going for the boy!" Hank yelled as he cracked a mutant's spine on his knee.

"Not if I get there first!" Kitty shouted as she ran towards the building.

"Kitty!" I screamed but she was already inside. I turned just in time to shock a mutant about to scratch me with her nails. I shocked a few more mutants before I heard a man yelling. Worthington was falling from the roof of the building. I heard a whoosh and Worthington was caught by Warren! I smiled and whispered, "Way to go, Angel."

Just then flaming cars began to fall from the sky. "Take cover!" Logan yelled as we started running to and fro to avoid the flammable vehicles. I ducked behind a car with Bobby, which he had doused.

Logan shouted at us from his car with Storm. "Bobby! Kara! You think you can take out your old friend?" Bobby and I looked at each other before nodding.

"You take him head on, and I'll come from behind," I told Bobby before he walked out from behind the car. He and John approached each other after Bobby put out one of John's fireball automobiles. The fog then rolled in as I started to sneak around the two boys. No words were exchanged as they fired at each other. The ice and fire met in the middle, trying to push the other back. Slowly John began to gain ground on Bobby until he hovered over him.

"You're in over your head, Bobby," I heard John say. "Maybe you should go back to school."

"Hey John," I yelled. Said boy whirled his head around to look at me. I held up my hand and shot the electricity at him, causing him to fall to his knees. Bobby, now completely covered in ice, grabbed John's wrists. He then head-butted the pyromaniac, knocking him out cold.

"You never should've left." I smirked at Bobby's comment.

Suddenly, I heard a long low scream and turned to see Logan flying through the air towards Magneto. The latter easily stopped Logan given that Logan's skeleton was completely metal.

"You never learn, do you?" Magneto asked.

Logan whispered something I couldn't hear as Uncle Hank landed behind Magneto and stabbed him with something._ 'The cure!' _Magneto sunk to his knees.

"I'm…I'm," Magneto stuttered.

"One of them?" Logan offered as he stood.

The devilish mutant glanced at Jean, "This is what they want for all of us."

Logan looked to after Magneto laid on his back, "It's over, Jean. It's over." Jean's face began to soften. All of a sudden more troops arrived and shot the cure at Jean. "No! Don't shoot!" But it was too late, Jean's face turned demonic as she stopped the cure bullets. The bullets suddenly turned to dust and Jean began to rise into the air. "No!" The soldiers turned to dust.

"No!" I screamed. The entire island began to break and turn to ash.

Uncle Hank shouted, "Everybody, get out of here!"

Soldiers started running for the bridge as I looked back at the unconscious John. _'I can't just leave him.' _I raced over to the hot head and somehow managed to drag him away. I put one of his arms around my neck and one of mine around his waist. I put most of his weight on my back, _'Damn, he's heavy.'_ We made it to the bridge before water began to float around Alcatraz. A minute later, everything stopped. Silence hung in the air. _'Jean's dead!'_

A few days later I stood in the X-medicine area. John was lying on a slab; he still hadn't woken up since the night at Alcatraz. He looked peaceful, no longer full of hate and spite. He'd changed a lot in a year; his hair had been dyed blonde and was spikey and his features looked haunted. I gently touched his cheek and he shot up, gasping. He grasped his wrist looking for his lighter.

"Whoa," I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, you're okay." He looked at me and relaxed.

"How…how long have I been out?" he asked.

I shrugged, "A few days."

"Am I…am I, human?"

I shook my head. "No. We thought it should be your decision whether or not you could control yourself."

He nodded, "Where's my lighter?" I held it up. John looked at it and then back at me a few times. He stood and approached me; I was expecting him to take the lighter and leave. But, out of nowhere, he pulled me to him and kissed me! I was so surprised but…oh, it was just as wonderful as the first one. _'I can't do this.'_ I pushed him away.

"I can't… I can't do this. Look, you need to find yourself and your own way in the world. And you can't do that here." John stared at me for a minute before nodding. He started to leave when I stopped him and held out his lighter.

He only shook his head and made me close my hand around the lighter, "Keep it."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Well, here we are...the final chapter of Kara's life. However there will be a prequel of her parents' stroy going up next week so be on the look out. Thanks for all the support it means a lot.**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: Thanks for the review. And yeah it is sad.**

After John left my world changed. I found myself while teaching, ironically. With the lack of teachers, Kitty, Piotr, Bobby, Warren, and I started teaching.

Warren took over Biology and Ethics. Piotr taught History and helped with Power Training. Kitty and Bobby decided to teach the younger kids. Logan and Hank filled in everywhere. And little me, I decided to teach lit and partner with Piotr for Power Training. As luck would have it, I was teaching some of the same classes my parents used to teach.

One day, I was walking around the garden when I saw Warren flying overhead. I whistled and he landed in front of me. "Hey," I greeted with a smile as I admired his pure white wings. Some people thought it was strange but to me it was amazing.

He grinned down at me, "Hi."

"So, I've been wondering… what's it like when you fly?"

Warren peered at me mischievously, "Would you like to find out?" My eyes widened as I nodded. Warren swept me up into his arms and took off into the sky.

It was incredible. The wind blew through my hair and I reached out to touch a tree. Warren chuckled and I glanced up at him. Over the last few months he'd been a great friend and we'd helped heal each other. I wasn't sure if I had feeling for Warren but just being around him felt right.

Warren swooped down and landed in a park not far from the mansion. "So, what'd you think?" he asked with a grin as he set me down.

I smiled, "That was incredible."

"Good, I'm glad you liked it."

Warren stared down at me. He had almost a good foot on me height-wise. His blue eyes seemed to peer into my soul. I glanced at his lips before meeting the gaze again. Before I knew what was happening Warren was leaning closer and closer. His lips were about an inch from mine when he hesitated. But I didn't. Warren was everything I'd ever wanted in a man. He was honestly a good guy and he'd been good to me. I'd let myself fall for the bad boy before and get so caught up that it hurt when he betrayed me. But Warren was different. With him I'd learned to balance my life and find meaning. I closed the distance and pressed my lips to his.

**IMPORTANT! THIS STORY IS NOW FINISHED! THERE WILL BE A PREQUEL CALLED 'STATIC' UP ON EITHER MONDAY OR THURSDAY OF NEXT WEEK! IT WILL BE DURING X-MEN FIRST CLASS AND CONTAIN KARA'S PARENTS' STORY! PLEASE, PLEASE CONTINUE TO SHOW YOUR SUPPORT AND READ IT AS WELL!**


	14. Author's note

**A/N hello my loveies. I promised I would upload the prequel to 'Burned and Electriflying' so it is now up. I really hope you guys enjoy it.**


	15. Important Message

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL NataliaRoma71 READERS! THIS IS AN ALL MESSAGE ONE EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAVE! I NOW HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED OwlEyes71 WHERE I WILL BE POSTING ALL OF THE KELLY POTTER SERIES! THIS MEANS KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN OFF OF MY OLD ACCOUNT AND PUT ON MY NEW ONE TO BE ADDED TO!

IMPORTANT!: I WILL NOT BE ABANDOING MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT! I WILL STILL BE REGULARLY POSTING 'NEVER ALONE', PRETTY WORDS', 'D'ARTAGNAN'S BEST FRIEND, AND ALL OTHER STORIES I AM OR WILL BE WORKING ON!

THIS NEW ACCOUNT IS STRICTLY FOR KELLY POTTER! SO AS OF 09/23/13 KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND POSTED ON OwlEyes71! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!


End file.
